Vientos Del Destino
by saki masefield
Summary: Brooklyn y Saki se conocen un dia en Berlin, Alemania.Perdidos en sus miradas mutuas, el joven corre el riezgo de ser atropellado por un auto, en cuanto la chica en cuyos ojos el se había perdido le salva la vida, lastimandose la rodilla.El joven la lleva


**Vientos del Destino**

**-------**

**Pasó hace mucho tiempo...no es así?...**

**Mucho tiempo desde aquel día en el que te vi cruzando esa calle...tus ojos compenetrándose en los míos, buscando llegar a mí.**

**3 años para ser exactos.**

**Si...el tiempo corre muy rápido. Alegrías y tristezas, compañía y soledad, sentimientos que van y vienen. Pero algo aun no cambia; lo que sentimos mutuamente nunca cambia...y estoy segura de que nunca lo hará...**

**-------**

**Aun lo recuerdo como si hubiese pasado ayer...Tú, un ángel. Yo, un simple humano que esperó incontables días en encontrarte.**

**Era un sujeto simple y nostálgico; pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en mis pensamientos, sin llegar a ver la luz dentro de tanta oscuridad.**

**Pero ese día...aquella madrugada de Abril te vi.**

**Eras perfecta...nuestras miradas se cruzaron; te miré, y correspondiste mi mirada...mi corazón ardía de felicidad.**

**Así es. Fui feliz por primera vez...en la madrugada de aquel 5 de Abril...**

**El Comienzo de Una Historia de Amor**

**Era un día hermoso. Un día difícil de creer en un lugar como Alemania. Usualmente hacía frío, pero aquel día, era sin duda especial: el aire era fresco y rico, y los árboles y plantas habían ganado su vigor.**

**Casi no había viento, más que algunas pequeñas ráfagas que venían de vez en cuando bien a todo el mundo.**

**La muchacha caminaba por las calles de aquella tranquila y poblada ciudad, paseaba por los viveros y se sentaba en algún que otro bar a descansar. Llevaba una blusa tres cuartos negra con un lanzador rojo sangre en su brazo izquierdo, pues era aficionada al beyblade; una minifalda violeta oscuro, botas negras y un extraño collar que tenía ya al entrar al orfanato.**

**En días como aquellos, solía hacer cada vez un recorrido diferente, pero siempre salía del lugar a descubrir cosas nuevas que enriquecían su pequeño mundo de fantasía y amigos imaginarios.**

**Era una chica solitaria; no tenía amigos porque prefería estar sola, pero no le molestaba la compañía en lo absoluto; al contrario, en ocasiones la hacía sonreír, lo cual rara vez se veía en ella.**

"**Vaya" se dijo, mientras el viento acariciaba su largo cabello ondulado y marrón. "Que lugar mas bonito...Jamás me imaginé un zoológico tan bien cuidado como este..."**

**Luego de pasear por aquel lugar, y haber visitado a los jaguares, los tigres y los canguros entre muchos otros y haberles dado de comer, se decidió a tomar un descanso en una de las bancas del lugar.**

**El viento soplaba sobre su cara. La joven plantaba su mirada púrpura en un punto indefinido, perdiéndose en la esencia de sus alrededores.**

**Ese era un extraño poder que poseía. Podía ver cosas que los demás no; como por ejemplo, la belleza en lo cotidiano, en la naturaleza y en cada pequeña cosa existente. Vivía la vida con tranquilidad y con pasión, sin dejarse llevar por sentimientos opuestos.**

**Se recostó en la banca y quedó dormida, perdida en sus pensamientos, aun con el oído al tanto del canto de los pájaros, quienes rápidamente formaron un circulo alrededor de ella.**

"**¡Que hermosa es...!" pensó. "¡¡Pero qué demonios!...no puedo pensar en esas cosas...debo ser frío y mantenerme firme." y partió, explorando al igual que ella esos senderos llenos de criaturas que desconocían el odio y la maldad, mientras que los pájaros que anteriormente estaban con la muchacha, se precipitaron hacia él, como si fuese uno de ellos.**

**Pasó por el mismo camino que ella había recorrido sin siquiera saberlo y exploró las calles de Berlín con firmeza, pero a su vez con la curiosidad de un niño.**

**El viento seguía en marcha, moviendo con el los cabellos anaranjados del joven, quien a su toque, tuvo un leve escalofrío.**

"**Demonios..creo que debí traer mi buzo esta vez...maldita sea no puedo ser tan idiota..." se dijo a él mismo. Y continuó su camino, perdiéndose en la multitud.**

"**...¿Dónde...dónde estoy?..Ah! pero si me quedé dormida! ¿Cómo pudo pasar..? Estaba tan tranquila..." Pensó. "En fin...más me vale regresar o la hermana Natsu se enfadará conmigo..." Diciendo esto, la huérfana se retiró del zoológico y tomo el antiguo camino para regresar a su "hogar".**

**Saludó al panadero, al técnico, al librero..en fin, a toda la gente de la zona quienes la conocían mejor que nadie y formaban parte de ella.**

**Eran personas maravillosas...cada tanto se sentía sola y triste, pero siempre recurría a ellos para algún consejo. Esto la hacía una persona completa.**

**De pronto, logró percibir la presencia de algo. Algo que la hizo entumecer, como si fuese un choque eléctrico. Miró a la calle y quedó perpleja...era el mismo pelirrojo que la había encontrado en el zoológico semidormida y a quién nunca pudo ver enrojecer al mirarla. No podía entender por qué se sentía así al mirarlo a los ojos, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que Él tenía algo especial que la hacía sentir muy feliz al mínimo contacto visual.**

**Él tenía algo...**

"**Pero...¡¡si es ella! La misma chica que vi dormida en el zoológico..pero...¿por qué me mira?...no logro comprender...¿por qué me estoy sintiendo así al mirarla directo a los ojos?...¡Pero qué hermosa mirada!.." Sacudió la cabeza "¡¡¡RAYOS! ¡¡¡NO OTRA VEZ! PERO ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ME SUCEDE CON ESTA CHICA?" Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no notó que un auto iba justo directo a él. Su chaqueta blanca se revoleaba con el paso de los autos...¡Estaba parado justo en medio de la calle! Del susto, empalideció. Estaba soñando. Esto no podía ser; su cuerpo no respondía.**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CUIDADO!**

**Alguien saltó sobre él, apartándolo del peligro y ambos cayeron sobre la vereda.**

**El joven apenas podía moverse del susto, mientras que el valiente que se había arriesgado por salvar su vida intentaba ponerse de pie sin éxito.**

**Cuando levantó la mirada a ver como estaba, se dio cuenta de que no era un hombre...era la mismísima chica por cuya mirada casi pierde la vida.**

**-...¡¡¿¿Estás...loca! ¡¡¡¡CASI MUERES!**

**-...Lo mismo me gustaría decirte a ti. De no ser por mí, ya estarías muerto así que por lo menos agradece que te tuve cierta consideración...- Al intentar pararse, se dio cuenta de que le dolía terriblemente la rodilla, y cayo al suelo lanzando un grito de dolor.**

**-...Oye...¿estas bien?**

**-...No lo creo...**

**-Déjame ver eso...-Diciendo esto, tomo la pierna derecha de la muchacha y hecho un vistazo a la herida. No era gran cosa, pero tenía un tamaño considerable. Y como no tenía experiencia en ese tipo de cosas, no podría afirmar que no se trataba de alguna fractura. "Demonios...¡¡¡¿¿por qué a mi!" se dijo, y retomó la palabra.**

**-¿Cómo te llamas, niña?...**

**-Saki..Saki Marimoto**

**-Y...em..¿Dónde vives? Te llevaré hacia allá y les explicaré a tus padres qué sucedió.- Ante estas palabras, la muchacha esbozó una expresión de compasión y tristeza al mismo tiempo.**

**-...¿Sucede algo?...**

**-...Yo...no tengo padres joven...-El muchacho perdió la seguridad al escuchar esto. Él también era huérfano, y Saki había corrido la misma suerte. Pero supo enseguida que se llevarían bien entre los dos, ya que podrían entenderse.**

**-...Ya veo...ya somos dos...puedes llamarme Brooklyn, Brooklyn Masefield.- Luego de decir esto, le sonrió para reconfortarla, siendo esto lo menos que pudo hacer a cambio de la hazaña que ella había logrado.**

**-...¿Tu también?...**

**-Así es.**

**-...Je...y yo que creí ser la única sin contar el orfanato...**

**-¿El...orfanato?**

- **Si. Ahí es donde vivo, Brooklyn.**

**-...Con que el orfanato...Bien, no acostumbro a hacer esto pero a ti te debo la vida así que aquí vamos- Tomó a Saki entre sus brazos, algo avergonzado, pero sintió estar haciendo lo correcto. Después de todo se había sentido atraído hacia ella desde el primer momento, y ella ya lo había salvado. Había sido una larga madrugada para ambos, y convenía que ambos descansaran.**

**Brooklyn cargó a Saki durante un largo rato, ya que el orfanato GreenHills quedaba bastante lejos de allí, y eran calles muy largas y espaciosas. A cada rato la gente andaba mirándolos y sonriendo, lo que los ponía nerviosos a ambos y hacía que se ruborizaran por completo; pero esto no evito que ambos siguieran su camino hacia el hogar de la joven.**

**El orfanato quedaba pasando un sendero lleno de flores y árboles, completamente aislado de los suburbios y del mundo exterior. Brooklyn no pudo impedirse mirar hacia arriba y observar las pequeñas criaturas que habitaban esos pinos y robles. Habían loros, ardillas y mariposas y el lugar parecía bastante bien cuidado para ser lo que era...**

**-Es bonito...¿verdad?- Pregunto Saki, mirándolo a los ojos dulcemente. Esto le desvió la concentración e hizo que se pusiera rojo nuevamente.**

**-S..sí...muy bonito...- Por un momento, daba la impresión de que un aura los rodeaba. El viento dio vueltas alrededor de los dos y luego se marchó. Ninguno de los dos lo había notado, pero los vientos del destino los habían unido...**

**Conociéndose**

**Brooklyn camino con Saki en brazos hasta la entrada del lugar. Luego de tocar a la puerta, una mujer de mas o menos 35 años de edad atendió y esbozó en el rostro una sonrisa de alivio.**

**-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿Noemí!- Gritó Saki.**

**-Claro que soy yo, mi niña...me llamaron para preguntarme si estabas conmigo y yo me asuste por un momento..creí que te había pasado algo..pero sabía que regresarías porque, conociéndote, andarías explorando la gran ciudad...**

**-Jaja...vaya Noemí, tu sí que me conoces...**

**-Ya lo ves...No subestimes a tu mejor amiga- Diciendo esto, le guiñó un ojo a Saki y ésta respondió con una sonrisa. Noemí volvió a tomar la palabra.**

**-Por cierto...¿quién es este joven tan apuesto? ¿Es tu novio?- Ante este comentario, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar ruborizarse, pero Brooklyn arregló inmediatamente el desconcierto.**

**-No señora; Saki y yo nos acabamos de conocer el día de hoy y yo vine con ella en brazos porque me salvó de que un auto me atropellara y en su hazaña se lastimó la rodilla...**

**-¡Oh cielos, Saki! ¿Es acaso eso verdad?...**

**-Aunque sea difícil de creer, sí, lo es.**

**-En ese caso, pasen.**

**-Pero...-Dijo Saki enrojecida-Si la hermana Natsu ve a Brooklyn yo estaré en problemas...recuerda que no tenemos derecho a traer chicos a la casa...- Brooklyn se enrojeció nuevamente. No podía creer que estaba ruborizándose a cada rato que Saki decía algo o lo miraba. Jamás se había sentido así con nadie en toda su vida y comenzaba a sentirse vulnerable e inseguro de si mismo. Él solía ser frío con todos, pero con Saki..todo resultaba ser diferente...Todo...**

**-No te preocupes niña, la hermana Natsu no está en casa, tuvo que salir a hacer un trabajo que le encomendaron y no regresará hasta mañana por la tarde. Hasta entonces, yo ocupo su lugar.- Saki se llenó de felicidad al oír que su mejor amiga iba a hacerse cargo del orfanato por prácticamente un día, y sin darse cuenta salto de los brazos de Brooklyn a abrazarla.**

**-¡¡¡NO SABES LO FELIZ QUE ME HACE OIR ESO!**

**-Oye...no deberías hacer mucho esfuerzo...estas lastimada...- Dijo Brooklyn, preocupado.**

**-Jaja...chico, no debes preocuparte por Saki. Ella es una muchacha muy fuerte y siempre sigue adelante sin importar lo que pase. Tiene una fuerza de voluntad enorme...**

**-...**

**-Agradezco tus elogios, Noemí, pero Brooklyn tiene razón...al decir verdad, aun me duele la rodilla...lo mejor será que repose...**

**-Así que Brooklyn es tu nombre...Encantada de conocerte. Puedes llamarme Noemí si tu lo deseas, o si prefieres hermana Noemí. Pero como me caes muy bien llámame por mi nombre.**

**-Sí. Muchas gracias.**

**-Por cierto..¿adónde vives?**

**-No tengo lugar fijo...generalmente vago por las calles y duermo en casa de un amigo, Garland.**

**-AAAH Así que tú eres de los Bega?**

**-¿Bega?- Preguntó Noemí en desconcierto.**

**-Lo era. Hace ya mucho tiempo que no participo en ningún torneo de beyblade...**

**-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAH BEYBLADE! Te refieres a aquel juego de trompos y bestias bit.- Se ubicó la generosa hermana.**

**-Exactamente.**

**-Saki también juega a eso...tiene un talento especial para esas cosas raras...- Dijo en un tono burlón.**

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Noemí!**

**-Jaja disculpa...me deje llevar.**

**-¿Así que también juegas Beyblade?- El muchacho retomó el tema.**

**-Sí...No soy de ningún equipo pero nací con cierta especialidad para ello. Nunca me resultó difícil pero jamás fue una...adicción para mí..**

**-Ya veo...Yo tampoco soy muy adicto al juego, pero soy consciente de que mi lugar es con los BegaBladers ya que nací para el juego.**

**-Entiendo...**

**-¡Oigan!- Los interrumpió Noemí –¿Quieren comer algo? ¿O quizá Brooklyn quiera conocer este lugar mejor?**

**-¿Te parece si damos una vuelta a mi hogar?- Preguntó Saki.**

**-De..acuerdo...**

**Con ayuda de Noemí y Brooklyn, Saki pudo ponerse de pie y caminar normalmente. La herida no resultó ser más que una simple raspadura que vendaron y calmaron con hierbas medicinales, y que felizmente no tuvo problemas en cicatrizar.**

**Noemí y Saki guiaron al desconcertado muchacho por todo el lugar. El orfanato era inmenso. Había mas de 20 niños sin familia, una enorme cocina, 12 habitaciones que se compartían de a dos y, lo que llamó más la atención del pelirrojo, un jardín inmenso con fuentes y todo tipo de plantas.**

**En todo ese tiempo, conversaron y se conocieron mejor. Noemí aprendió que Brooklyn también era huérfano, y fueron los tres a la librería, para descansar del arduo paseo.**

**-¿Qué te parece mi hogar?- Preguntó Saki, feliz de estar al lado de su nuevo amigo.**

**-Es estupendo...de veras jamás creí que un orfanato fuera tan bonito...**

**-...Que bueno que pienses así...**

**-Oigan...ustedes dos serían una pareja hermosa...**

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOEMIIIIIII!- Gritó la joven desesperada y totalmente avergonzada ante aquel comentario.**

**-Jaja...lo digo en serio..las cosas hay que decirlas. Porque quizá..algún día uno se arrepienta.**

**-...Alguien me había dicho eso alguna vez...pero no recuerdo quién...**

**-Jaja...paciencia...estoy segura de que lo recordarás pronto...- Noemí miró su reloj –¡Cielos! ¡¡¡La estaba pasando tan bien con ustedes dos, mis niños que olvidé por completo que es hora del almuerzo...! Bueno...me retiro...bajen cuando lo deseen ¿si?**

**-Esta bien**

**-De acuerdo...**

**El silencio invadió el lugar; pero a su vez era como si las palabras no fuesen necesarias. Brooklyn miraba a Saki directo a los ojos, y ella correspondía su mirada.**

**Ambos quedaron así, en silencio; contemplándose mutuamente como queriendo entrar en sus sentimientos y lo lograban. Poso a poco iban acercando sus miradas. Estaban cada vez más cerca, hasta que alguien entró en la biblioteca.**

**-Ejem..- Dijo Brooklyn, sin poder creer que estaba a punto de besar a su amiga, alejándose un poco y retomando así la distancia que tenían cuando llegaron.**

**-Lo siento...- Dijo ella en voz baja, roja como un tomate.**

**-Jaja...no te preocupes...- Contestó, nervioso.**

**-Saki...- Dijo la chica que había entrado hace un momento**

**-Sarah...hola.**

**-¿Quién es él?**

**-Eh...bueno...él es...**

**-Mi nombre es Brooklyn Masefield, gusto en conocerte pequeña. Antes de que digas que los chicos no podemos estar aquí, te aviso que Noemí me permitió quedarme.**

**-Ya veo. Pero recuerda que cuando llegue la hermana Natsu, debes irte si no quieres problemas.**

**-De eso estoy informado, no te preocupes.- Contestó fríamente.**

**-Ja...cuando llegue no dudare en decirle que estás aquí...**

**-Será mejor que cierres tu bocota...- Dijo Saki, defendiendo a su amigo.**

**-Jaja...como si me dieses miedo...eres una tonta y siempre lo fuiste...hablando con los pajaritos y bailando con las ardillas jaja..¿Qué es eso? ¿Tu ritual de la estupidez?**

**-Ya déjala...si no quieres meterte en problemas conmigo- Dijo Brooklyn, firme y con una mirada amenazadora que helaba la sangre.**

**-¡Ja!...son unos tontos...no valen nada.- Diciendo esto, Sarah se retiró de la biblioteca.**

**-¿Quien era esa?**

**-Sarah...la chica mas malvada que puedas haber visto jamás...cuando pequeñas, destrozaba todos mis muñecos y me robaba todo lo que me regalaban por pura casualidad...sólo conmigo hacía eso...no logro entender por qué...**

**-Yo creo que es porque te tiene envidia. Seguro ella nunca recibió regalos ni afecto en toda su vida.**

**-Acertaste...**

**-Debe ser eso entonces...- Apenas pudo terminar esta frase, una campana resonó por todo el lugar.**

**-Es la campana que indica la hora del almuerzo...**

**-¿Vamos?**

**-Si...tengo hambre...jaja...disculpa.**

**-...No hay problema, yo también...**

**Bajaron las escaleras nuevamente. Los pájaros y las pequeñas criaturas los seguían a todas partes. Decidieron dar una vuelta más por el lugar antes de ir a la sala de comer. Noemí los espiaba por la ventana. "Que tiernos que se ven juntos...es bueno que Saki haya encontrado un amiguito con quién comprenderse y hablar...ha esperado mucho por él.." pensó para sus adentros, mientras servía la comida a los niños.**

**Brooklyn y Saki se sentaron en la fuente al medio del jardín; una mariposa se posó en la nariz del chico, ante lo cual Saki rió de una forma muy aniñada, logrando que él se ruborizara otra vez.**

**-Te quieren mucho los animales...**

**-Sí..son mis mejores amigos...y como puedo ver, a ti también te tienen mucho cariño...- Agregó Brooklyn, al ver como las aves rodeaban a Saki y se posaban en su hombro.**

**-A veces...uno tiene ganas de hablar, de sacar todo afuera...pero nadie te entiende. Y te encuentras totalmente solo. Los seres que no son denominados humanos, tales como las aves y demás criaturas salvajes están ahí para escucharte. No les importa quién seas y lo ignoran. Es por esto que me aceptan tal y como soy, descuidando mi falta de belleza física y sociabilidad...**

Entiendo como te sientes...pero para mi, sí eres bonita...- Al decir este comentario, no pudo ceder ante la vergüenza que lo invadía. No podía creer que estuviera diciéndole eso a una chica que acababa de conocer. Saki, por otra parte, se sonrojó al oír aquello salir de los labios de su amigo.

**-De...¿De veras crees que soy bonita?...- Dijo en voz baja, avergonzada.**

**-Claro que sí...además, nunca me había podido comunicar así con una persona. Tú eres la primera..**

**-...Me honras...**

**-Jaja...Sabes, eres la primera persona en este mundo a la que podría considerar como amiga...- Al decir esto, lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Saki, quien lo entendía luego de haber corrido la misma suerte con respecto a la soledad, pasó sus manos sin darse cuenta por aquellas pequeñas gotas cristalinas, secándolas por completo; pero ella también estaba llorando.**

**-¡Ah...! Discúlpame...- Dijo ella, alejándose un poco, con dolor en la mirada.**

**-Oye...no te preocupes, está bien...para eso estamos los amigos.- La joven sonrió ante aquel comentario.**

**-..Gracias.**

**-No hay de que.- Ambos fueron interrumpidos por la reconocible voz de Noemí.**

**-¡Oigan, ustedes! ¡Par de tórtolos! ¡Ya es hora de almorzar!**

**La Representación de la Sociedad en un sólo Lugar**

**Ambos miraron a la actual cocinera, rieron un poco, y se decidieron a entrar.**

**Una vez adentro del lugar, todos los niños miraban a Brooklyn con expresión de desconcierto. No sabían quién era ni cómo era que había llegado allí.**

**El pelirrojo notó la curiosidad en aquellos niños y decidió hablar.**

**-Soy Brooklyn Masefield, amigo de Saki. Noemí me permitió quedarme por el momento ya que la hermana Natsu no está presente. Gusto en conocerlos.- Dijo firmemente.**

**-Pero si es el mismo estúpido que vi en la biblioteca con su noviecita tonta...¿Cómo va su ritual?- Dijo Sarah, en un tono sarcástico, ante lo cual todos en la mesa soltaron una larga carcajada. La niña no evitó sonreír malvadamente.**

**-Métete en tus asuntos, niña malcriada- Contestó Saki ante aquella agresión.**

**-Déjala- La detuvo Brooklyn. –Sólo quiere llamar la atención.**

**-¿Y de dónde sacaste cerebro para razonar esas cosas, cabeza de zanahoria?- Retomó la malvada joven en defensa propia. Los niños no paraban de reírse ante sus comentarios y Noemí tuvo que tomar la iniciativa de detener aquella discusión antes de que pasara a mayores, puesto que el muchacho estaba por perder la cordura.**

**-Ya basta, Sarah. Fue suficiente. Vayan a sus habitaciones.- Sarah le hizo una muesca de desprecio.-No me mires así.- Retomó la hermana de un tono tal que ni Saki podía creer en ella. –Y ahora ve a tu cuarto a aprender lecciones de cómo respetar a tus mayores y a los demás. Y regresa cuando te creas digna de verme a la cara. Lo mismo va para los demás. ¡VAYAN!- Gritó enojada, como nunca antes. Los chicos no lo pensaron dos veces y subieron a sus habitaciones, dejando a los tres solos en el comedor.**

**-Discúlpalos...- Le dijo Noemí a Brooklyn. –Son sólo unos malcriados...ven, tomen asiento.- Sonrió, y ambos se sentaron al frente suyo.**

**-No hay problema.- Dijo el pelirrojo.**

**-Esa Sarah...- Retomó la hermana. –Nos ha causado problemas desde que llegó...es un caso perdido...- Se inclinó a beber un sorbo de té.**

**-Debe tener sus razones...- Repitió el joven.**

**-...Así es...a Saki siempre la estuvo lastimando desde que se conocieron...en ese entonces Sarah era nueva. Había perdido a sus padres en un accidente.**

**-¿Qué clase de accidente?- Preguntó Saki.**

**-...Créanme...no quieren saberlo, pero como me caen muy bien ambos se los diré- Tomó otro sorbo de su taza, dio un leve suspiro y continuó. –Según me han contado al traerla aquí a sus cuatro años de edad, vivía con su familia en un lugar pacífico, lejos de la ciudad. Era un campo hermoso. Yo era amiga de su madre, por lo tanto iba a visitarlos de vez en cuando...-Miró por la ventana hacia el jardín, con expresión de melancolía en sus ojos.**

**-¿De veras?...- volvió a preguntar la chica.**

**-Sí. Era una persona maravillosa...al contrario de su hija, era una persona dulce y comprehensiva. Amable con todos, Flora era de aquellas personas que uno no suele encontrar en mundos como este.-Lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.- Se había casado con un biólogo. Un hombre de bien que solo pensaba en el bienestar de sus seres queridos y su familia...fueron muy felices por años hasta que llegó ese día...un día trágico para todos que se llevó mi alma...-Decidió calmarse un poco antes de seguir contando aquella historia, y bebió un poco más antes de retomar la palabra.**

**-Fue un día húmedo...era de noche, y Sarah y sus padres dormían tranquilamente, ignorando la desgracia que pronto caería sobre ellos. Habían tocado a la puerta. Nadie contestó; nadie lo había oído. Volvieron a tocar...no hubo señales de la familia. Alguien forzó la cerradura de la puerta, permitiéndose entrar.- Ambos jóvenes escuchaban atónitos. -Según los investigadores del caso, los extraños subieron al segundo piso, ignorando la alarma que resonaba por todo el lugar como una bocina devastadora. Rompieron los vidrios, robaron todo: los papeles de investigación del Sr. McHellen, las amonitas fósiles, los objetos de valor y hasta los cuadros que adornaban la pared. No quedó nada...-Noemí ya no podía retener sus lágrimas, ante lo cual los dos amigos no necesitaron más explicaciones. Era evidente. Los padres de Sarah McHellen habían sido asesinados. Ambos bajaron la cabeza. Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla izquierda de Brooklyn, quien no tardó en secarla para que nadie se diera cuenta, pero Saki ya la había visto.**

**-...Pobre Sarah...-Dijo la chica.-Jamás me imaginé que su vida había sido tan triste...-Agregó, permitiéndose unir sus lágrimas a las de sus amigos, en memoria a la noble familia...**

**-Pobre mundo...-Agregó Brooklyn.**

**-Lamentablemente muchachos...en este mundo nos dejan los que menos lo merecen...y viven los que menos merecen vivir...-La entristecida hermana se puso de pie. -¿Quieren un café?...- Dijo, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.**

**Ya se había hecho tarde. Se suponía que Brooklyn debía regresar a aquella hora, lo cual preocupaba a Garland.**

**La casa de Garland quedaba lejos del orfanato, pero también estaba alejada de la ciudad. Era una casa grande y espaciosa, y sobraba como para ser ocupada por sólo dos personas. Había pertenecido a la familia del adolescente desde que él tenía memoria y, como era una familia grande, necesitaban un lugar muy espacioso. (N/S hagan de cuenta que Garland vive en Alemania --U...)**

**Los dos hermanos y la hermana de Garland habían partido hacia otros países y él había decidido quedarse allí a dedicarse al beyblade, por lo cual heredó la casa y demás pertenencias de sus padres.**

**Eran ya las cinco de la tarde y su amigo no había llegado aun.**

**Como era usual en Brooklyn el hecho de querer pasar tiempo a solas, Garland decidió tranquilizarse y sentarse a esperar. Era lógico que quisiera pasar algún tiempo con él mismo, después de todo.**

"**Este muchacho..." Se dijo. "Siempre hace lo mismo, pero esta vez se está tardando un poco..." Volvió a reflexionar. "En fin...no me preocuparé más por él. Ya es lo suficientemente grande como para ocuparse de sí mismo. Además, es un chico fuerte; dudo mucho que se esté metiendo en problemas..." Y, pensando esto, echó un último vistazo precavido por la ventana y se fue a leer un libro a su habitación.**

**-Muchas Gracias, hermana Noemí.-Dijo Brooklyn.-Llevando su taza a la lavadora.**

**-No hay de qué...gracias a ustedes por escucharme.**

**-Hoy ha sido un día largo para todos...- Agregó Saki, ayudando a su amigo con las tazas y los platos, mientras Noemí reposaba su cabeza en sus brazos, agotada por haber contado la historia.- Puedes irte ya a descansar, Noemí. Me encargaré de limpiar la cocina por ti.- Retomó sin preguntar.**

**-Y yo me ofrezco a ayudarla.- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras lavaba los platos.**

**-Oh muchas gracias muchachos, se los agradezco infinitamente...pero debo encargarme de algunas cosas primero...aun es temprano para irme a dormir...aunque me gustaría que no fuera así.-Dijo Noemí, con su usual sentido del humor. –¡Ah! Por cierto Brooklyn...**

**-¿Dígame?...**

**-¿Te gustaría pasar la noche aquí?...Hoy ha sido un arduo día para ti también, y es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecer lo que hiciste por Saki.- Ante esta invitación, Saki no pudo evitar sonrojarse, puesto a que el único lugar que se encontraba desocupado estaba en su habitación.**

**-¿Está..segura de que no es molestia?- Preguntó el muchacho.**

**-Pero claro que no...además, estoy segura de que a Saki le agradará tu compañía...-Dijo, guiñándole un ojo a su pequeña amiga, ante lo cual Saki respondió con un leve "Gracias" y una sonrisa.**

**-Está bien...**

**-Que bueno...Saki te guiará hasta su habitación en cuanto lo deseen.- Al oír esto, Brooklyn se ruborizó nuevamente. SU...habitación. Él tendría que dormir con su nueva amiga... –Mientras tanto, yo tengo que hablar con Sarah...-Dijo mientras se levantaba. –No creo que nos vayamos a ver más por hoy...adiós muchachos y fue un placer conocerte, Brooklyn...de veras me caes muy bien...- Luego de decir esto, la hermana se retiró del lugar y, habiendo recorrido el jardín, pasado por la sala de clases y subido las escaleras, se dirigió a la habitación de Sarah.**

**Brooklyn y Saki se quedaron a limpiar la cocina; él acababa el lavado de platos, mientras que ella intentaba en vano limpiar la mesa.**

**-Jaja...oye- Dijo el chico dulcemente.**

**-¿Dime?**

**-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?**

**-No, está bien. Puedo hacerlo sola.- Contestó tercamente, resbalándose con el piso mojado. Brooklyn no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y se acercó a ella.**

**-Ven.- Dijo entre risas, mientras le tendía su mano.-Voy a ayudarte con eso y sin excusas. Saki no dijo nada y tomó su mano. Después de todo, un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal.**

**-Mira.- Agregó el joven tomando el repasador y depositándolo a un lado.- Para hacer estas cosas, primero tienes que humedecer un trapo. El repasador sirve para secar lo que hayas limpiado con él...- Y así, Saki aprendió muchas de las cosas que nunca había logrado hacer junto a su amigo, y entre los dos lograron dejar el lugar impecable...bueno...casi impecable...**

**-¿Lo ves? No fue tan difícil...¿O sí?- Dijo Brooklyn, mientras se encontraban acostados en el césped del hermoso jardín.**

**-Jaja..al decir verdad, no...pero de todas formas, te pido disculpas por ser tan inútil...**

**-No te preocupes, está bien. Todo se aprende en la vida tarde o temprano, y cada vez que lo hagas te irá saliendo mejor.**

**-Eres muy amable...- Dijo Saki, luego de un rato de silencio, logrando que su amigo volviera a ruborizarse.**

**-¿De veras crees eso?...Yo siempre creí ser un sujeto que no merece elogios ni admiración...**

**-No entiendo por qué, Brooklyn...si en este sólo día en que nos conocimos he llegado a tomarte un gran cariño...- Contestó, avergonzada.**

**-Qué tierna eres...- Fue lo último que se dijeron antes de cerrar los ojos, y juntos, se fundieron con el canto de los pájaros y la llegada de la noche. Saki fue la primera en abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que ya se había hecho tarde, y suavemente pasó su mano por la mejilla derecha del pelirrojo, logrando despertarlo.**

**-¿Qué sucede...?- Dijo entrecortado mientras levantaba la mirada a ver lo que la muchacha estaba apuntando con el índice. No podía creerlo...la luna estaba hermosa...jamás antes la había visto así. Era luna llena, y esta vez lo iluminaba todo.**

**El joven pudo notar algo fuera de lo común en el aura de la gran esfera platinada...era curioso, pero la zona que los rodeaba brillaba como ninguna otra.**

**-Pero Saki...¡Es hermosa!...**

**-Sí...jamás antes la había visto así...**

**-Yo tampoco. Es como si la hubiera tocado la magia...**

**-Siempre me he sentido identificada con la luna, ¿Sabes?...**

**-No me sorprende...- Ante esto, Saki volvió a ruborizarse. Nunca un chico le había dicho cosas tan dulces en un día...aquel muchacho desprendía una ternura tan inocente y suave...y tenía el presentimiento de que a cada momento, le iba tomando más cariño...**

**-Dime, Brooklyn…**

**-¿Sí?**

**-¿Nunca has sentido ser un punto diferente a los demás...?**

**-¿Un punto?- Preguntó el joven, desconcertado.**

**-Sí...como si todo el mundo fuese el cielo oscuro..mientras que tú eres la luna, aislada y distante...pero hermosa y diferente...**

**-Sí, lo he sentido muchas veces...mientras que el mundo sigue hundiéndose en penumbras, yo sigo siendo yo mismo...por esta razón soy marginado de la sociedad...pero más que nada esto es una decisión que yo mismo tomé, luego de percatarme de que las personas jamás serán capaces de comprenderme...pero para mi sorpresa, tu lo logras, Saki...- Le sonrió dulcemente, ante lo cual ella respondió de la misma manera. Sus pupilas se hundieron entre ellas, y aquel momento pareció eterno.**

**-Oye...- Retomó la muchacha, cansada.**

**-¿Dime?...-Respondió Brooklyn, con los ojos cerrados.**

**-Ya se hizo tarde...¿No crees que es mejor que vayamos a...nuestra...habitación?- Dijo, repleta de vergüenza.**

**-Sí...tienes razón...ya es hora de dormir...- Diciendo esto, el joven se levantó del césped, y volvió a tenderle su mano a Saki, quién yacía aun sonrojada.**

**-Gra...gracias...- Contestó, dejándose ayudar. Aquellas manos...eran tan suaves...tan delicadas...tan comprehensivas. Una vez de pie, ambos volvieron a mirarse una vez más, y la joven comenzó a dirigirlo hacia su habitación. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que aun estaban tomados de la mano, volvieron a ruborizarse y tomaron nuevamente distancia.**

**-Lo..lo siento...- Dijo el muchacho, desviando su mirada por la vergüenza.**

**-No...hay problema...- Contestó su amiga, igual de avergonzada, con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

**Hubo un silencio incómodo al subir las escaleras.**

**Atravesaron la biblioteca y casi no caminaron por el pasillo, ya que la habitación de la joven estaba situada justo al lado del hogar de los libros.**

**Saki sacó una llave de su bolsillo. Brooklyn pudo ver que decía algo, pero no había alcanzado a visualizarlo bien.**

**En el intento de abrir la puerta sin causar mucho ruido, la llave cayó al piso y el pelirrojo la levantó inmediatamente; pero cuando éste quiso leer lo que estaba grabado en el llavero en forma de clavel, su amiga se lo arrebató rápidamente.**

**-Discúlpame...no debí...- Dijo arrepentido, mirando al piso.**

**-No hay problema, no lo sabías.- Y la joven abrió la puerta.**

**Cuando ambos estuvieron adentro, Saki se encargó de indicarle dónde estaba cada cosa. Aquel cuarto tenía timbre llamador, una pequeña heladera y un armario. A un lado de la puerta se encontraba el baño y contaba con dos camas; una encima de la otra (N/S ¿¿Qué creían? ¿¿Que tendría una cama matrimonial ¬¬? Malpensados...).**

**-Usualmente, yo duermo en la de abajo...pero si tú quieres puedo hacer una excepción.- Ofreció la joven.**

**-No, descuida. Está bien así...**

**-¿No vas a dormir con eso, verdad?- Y señaló la ropa blanca que su amigo estaba usando. -Deja que busco, a ver si encuentro algo para que duermas...**

**-No te molestes...**

**-¡Claro que me molesto, tonto...!- Dijo Saki entre risas. –¡¡No vayas a creer que me gustaría verte dormir en ropa interior! –Agregó de un tono burlón, ante el cual Brooklyn lanzó una pequeña carcajada inocente, tornándose un tanto colorado.**

**-Ja...nadie sabe...**

**-Jajaja, ¡¡Eres un tonto!...- Respondió lanzándole su almohada en la cara, colorada de vergüenza.**

**-¿¿A sí?- Y le lanzó la suya. Ambos rieron un poco y Saki retomó la palabra, luego de haber sacado todo del armario y causado un total desorden.**

**-Aquí hay algo, ponte esto.- Dijo tendiéndole un pijama color azul.**

**-Gracias.**

**-No hay de qué...- Y Brooklyn prosiguió a cambiarse en el baño, mientras su amiga se cambiaba en el cuarto. Pero el joven resultó ser más rápido que ella, y salió antes de que Saki hubiera terminado de ponerse su ropa de dormir.**

**La muchacha notó su presencia, por lo cual no tardó en ponerse más roja aun, y continuó a abrocharse rápidamente el último botón de su camisa.**

**-No te preocupes...- Dijo el muchacho riendo para sus adentros al ver la cara de susto que tenía su amiga. –No vi nada...- Agregó con una sonrisa. Saki suspiró.**

**-Será mejor que arregle el desorden que hice...**

**-¿Quieres que te ayude?**

**-No, está bien...- Y la muchacha comenzó a poner todo en su lugar. Brooklyn no pidió permiso y levantó lo que pudo del suelo, incluyendo su ropa y la de ella, colocándolo todo con suma prolijidad en donde pertenecía.**

**-Gracias de nuevo...**

**-Oye no es necesario que me agradezcas todo lo que hago...sabes bien que lo hago por mi propia voluntad...de veras no me cuesta nada...**

**-Qué dulce eres...- Saki no podía creer que había dicho algo así...cuando estaba al lado de Brooklyn, las palabras le salían como agua. Sin importar de qué tipo de palabras se tratara...pero...¿Por qué...?...era una sensación intrigante, y a la vez tan hermosa...¿Acaso era Amor?...**

**-Y tú...tú eres una persona maravillosa...- ¿Qué le estaba pasando?...Ni siquiera había pasado un día desde que había conocido a esa chica, y ya se llevaban tan bien...ya se decían tantas cosas hermosas...era algo que Brooklyn no podía entender. Jamás en su vida había demostrado sentimientos ni emociones; entonces...¿Por qué con Saki tenía que ser diferente?...Acaso..¿Se estaba enamorando de ella?..No. Eso no podía ser...**

**-Ah, disculpa...- Retomó la joven, intentando cambiar el tema. –Tengo mucho sueño...- Agregó bostezando.**

**-Sí...también yo. Será mejor que durmamos ahora...ha sido un día largo...- Diciendo esto, Brooklyn subió por la escalera a su cama.**

**-Aja...- Contestó su amiga, bostezando otra vez y subiendo también a la suya, acurrucándose entre las sábanas y demás cubiertas.**

**Cuando el silencio que los rodeaba parecía eterno, Saki tomó la palabra.**

**-Oye Brooklyn...- Dijo sonrojada.**

**-¿Sí?...**

**-Me siento muy feliz de haberte conocido...- El pelirrojo enrojeció.**

**-También yo...**

**-Buenas noches...- Agregó, casi suspirando y al borde de caer rendida ante el sueño.**

**-Buenas noches...**

**Un Nuevo día, Nuevas Fronteras por Descubrir. **

Saki, como parte de su rutina diaria, se había despertado a las ocho en punto.

Subió la escalera que conducía a la cama de arriba para ver si era la única despierta sólo para ver dos hermosos ojos verde marino entreabiertos mirándola con ternura.

Buenos días...- Dijo Brooklyn, sonriéndole a la muchacha, quien no tardó en enrojecer.

Buenos días...discúlpame si te desperté.- Dijo preocupada.

No, no me despertaste tú...ya estaba algo despierto de antes, casi no pude dormir anoche...- Agregó el joven, cansado.

Ya veo..si quieres, puedes seguir durmiendo y bajar más tarde. Yo quedé en ayudar a Noemí a servir el desayuno, así que bajaré en cuanto termine de hacer mi cama. Te pido por favor que cuando quieras bajar dejes todo en orden...descansa todo lo que desees y siéntete como en tu casa.

Sí...muchas gracias...- Saki se despidió de su amigo y volvió a bajar para hacer su cama y luego retirarse de la habitación a comenzar un nuevo día.

Brooklyn, por su parte, tampoco tardó en volver a cerrar los ojos; pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue el sueño que tuvo en aquel corto plazo...(N/S: ¡¡¡SEMI-LEMMON! No es nada subido de tono, ni muy serio tampoco, pero si no desean, no lo lean y ya. Nadie los obliga a leer algo que no quieren leer. Y Nadryl, dime que no lo correrás...--...o vamos no es tan denso...): Saki yacía recostada en el césped...la lluvia había comenzado a caer místicamente, como gotas de rocío sobre una flor. La muchacha levantó la mirada a ver a su príncipe, y él la miró a ella. Ambas pupilas se clavaron entre ellas, como lo habían hecho el día de ayer...Saki rodeó el cuello del joven con sus brazos, y éste prosiguió a besarla apasionadamente.

El deseo de ambos se fundió en uno solo, y entre caricias y besos aumentaba con ardor...

Brooklyn rodeó la cadera de su amiga con sus manos, despojándola de sus ropas con ternura y comprensión...

Así, en una entrega en cuerpo y en alma, ambos se demostraron amor eterno, sellándolo con una promesa que las palabras jamás hubieran podido expresar...

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos en sobresalto.

¡¿Pero qué Demonios...! No puedo creer que haya soñado que ella y yo...- Hizo silencio. Ya esto superaba sus expectativas...era una sensación completamente nueva para él, pero no podía evitar ruborizarse a cada vez que pensaba en Saki...era un sentimiento extraño. Dulce, pero a la vez intenso. -..¿Qué demonios me esta pasando...?...- Se cuestionó a sí mismo, angustiado. –No puedo dejar de pensar en ella...me resulta imposible quitármela de la cabeza. No...no estoy enamorándome...debe ser sólo atracción, nada más que eso...- Se levantó de la cama, ordenó las cubiertas y bajó por la escalera. Se vistió con su usual ropa y decidió echarle un vistazo al cajón que estaba debajo de la mesa de luz.

Cuando lo abrió, pudo ver unas cuantas fotos de dos niñas pequeñas con sus padres. Aparentemente, la que estaba a brazos de la señora era Saki cuando era una bebé, con lo cual Brooklyn pudo asumir que la muchacha había llegado al orfanato a mas o menos esa edad. Eso explicaba por qué Noemí era como una madre para ella...

Cuando hizo las fotos a un lado, vio la llave de la habitación; la misma llave cuyo llavero había intentado leer antes. Su corazón le decía que lo leyera, pero su mente le decía que lo dejara allí, cuando menos hasta que su amiga le permitiera leerlo con su consentimiento.

La lucha fue dura, pero como el pelirrojo estaba acostumbrado a guiarse sin su corazón, decidió dejarlo. Después de todo, hubiese estado mal hacer algo que Saki no quería que hiciera.

Ordenó las fotos en donde estaban, no sin volver a echarles un último vistazo, cerró el cajón y decidió bajar antes de meterse en problemas.

"Me pregunto qué habrá sido todo eso..." Se dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras. "Toda mi vida viví en soledad...rodeado en mi propia oscuridad y asfixiándome en mi dolor sin poder abrir mi corazón. Luego de la batalla con el campeón mundial, me di cuenta que la oscuridad no solucionaba los problemas, que tan sólo era una coraza forjada para protegerme del rechazo, que tenía un cierto temor a que me dijeran "No" y me alejaran del resto...pero eso no bastó para poder sacarlo todo afuera...tenía amigos, pero me sentía sólo...estaba más seguro de mí mismo, pero me sentía sólo...hasta que ayer conocí a Saki...y mi soledad se está marchando lentamente. ¿Acaso ella estará llenando aquel vacío en mi corazón y cubriéndome del sufrimiento?...Acaso..." Se detuvo en un escalón; el silencio de su mente plagaba el lugar. No...no podía ceder a su sentimiento...tenía que ser fuerte y olvidar la posibilidad de un romance a primera vista con su amiga, o se volvería loco...

Recuperó la cordura y se dirigió hacia la cocina, en donde Noemí y Saki lo esperaban con una sonrisa.

Buen día, bello durmiente.- Dijo la hermana entre pequeñas risotadas. -¿Cómo amaneció hoy?...- Brooklyn se sonrojó.

¡Noemí!- Gritó la joven, avergonzada por los comentarios de su amiga.

Bien, gracias.- Contestó el muchacho entrecortadamente. -¿Y los demás?...

Jaja...mira la hora que es, mi niño...son las once de la mañana. Los niños terminaron de comer a las nueve...- Dijo Noemí guiñándole un ojo. –Se nota que estabas cansado...

Oh...discúlpenme, soy un ignorante...- Respondió el joven mientras hacía una reverencia de disculpa con la cabeza gacha.

No te preocupes, no es una obligación para los visitantes levantarse temprano...- Lo tranquilizó Saki, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Qué alivio me da...

Jajaja...vive la vida, muchacho...eres joven aun; no andes preocupándote por todo...créeme que hay muchas cosas para disfrutar por estos lares...- Agregó la hermana, con la típica carcajada. -¿Quieres tomar algo?

Se lo agradecería...

No es necesario que me trates de "Usted". ¡Por dios, ¡Quédate tranquilo de una buena vez!- Ambas rieron como nunca. Brooklyn estaba completamente avergonzado y no tardó en volver a bajar la cabeza. Se sentó en el mismo lugar de ayer, al lado de Saki, mientras Noemí preparaba el café. Hubo un silencio incómodo por un momento hasta que la "cocinera" retomó la palabra.

O vamos...¿Que no tienen nada de qué hablar?..Cuéntenme qué soñaron anoche...- Ante esto, ambos se sonrojaron como nunca antes en sus vidas. Ninguno dijo nada; ambos habían soñado lo mismo.

Hay sueños que no se cuentan...- Dijo Saki guiñándole un ojo a la hermana, quien no tardó en entender a lo que se refería y le respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras llevaba las tazas a la mesa.

Por cierto...- Dijo la joven. -¿Pudiste hablar con Sarah anoche?...

Ah, eso...pues sí, hablé con ella...quería saber cómo había llegado aquí...- Dijo Noemí, evitando mirarla a los ojos, como queriendo ocultarle algo.

¿Y le dijiste?...- Preguntó el pelirrojo.

No tuve opción...- Hubo un silencio en la sala. –Pero no pareció afectarle el asunto..

¿Qué no le afectó, dices?...- Preguntó Saki.

No. Ella ha logrado formar una coraza muy poderosa en su corazón; créanme, es muy difícil llegar a él...y hoy amaneció como cualquier otro día.

Que fuerte es...- Dijo Brooklyn, atónito.

En fin...- La hermana cambió el tema rápidamente. –Hoy a las cinco la hermana Natsu retoma su lugar...

Demonios...- Reaccionó la muchacha. –Deberían reemplazarla por ti, Noemí...Natsu siempre está de mal humor y jamás nos escucha...

Lo sé, pequeña...conozco a mi prima mejor que nadie...y sé que tan fastidiosa puede llegar a ser...pero éste es su trabajo y no el mío y así son las cosas. Bastante hace ya para mantener mi situación y darme un lugar en dónde vivir...

¡¿Natsu es tu prima!

Así es, Brooklyn. A pesar de ser primas son totalmente distintas...la hermana Natsu es fría y arrogante, mientras que Noemí es una de las personas más gentiles y puras que he conocido...

Me halagas, Saki. –Dijo Noemí riendo como una niña. Saki sonrió y ayudó nuevamente con la mesa mientras que Brooklyn pareció tener un recuerdo de su pasado. La actitud de Natsu con respecto a los huérfanos le hacía acordar a alguien...

¿Brooklyn?- Retomó la joven notando cierta preocupación en sus ojos. -¿Sucede algo?- El muchacho recobró sus sentidos.

No..nada; descuida...

De acuerdo, si tú lo dices...- Y prosiguió a acercarse a su oído. –Si necesitas algo o alguien con quién hablar, aquí me tienes...- Y luego de decir esas palabras, continuó lo que estaba haciendo. El pelirrojo solo pudo susurrar un leve "gracias" a medida que su amiga se alejaba de él.

Los recuerdos vagaban por su mente, pero decidió centrarse en el presente y dejarlos atrás, ya que sólo le causaban angustia y dolor indeseados.

Bebió lo que quedaba de café en su taza y se levantó a ayudar.

Una vez terminada la labor, (N/S: NOTA: Saki se parece muchísimo a mí. Soy una INÚTIL para lavar platos, limpiar mesas, barrer y todas esas cosas estúpidas y malditas que las mujeres debemos acostumbrar a hacer. Por eso denomino "labor" a estas cosas XDDDDDDDD...) Noemí subió para poner el orden necesario en los pasillos y las bibliotecas, ya que algunos niños acostumbraban a salir de sus habitaciones y hacer travesuras por aquellas zonas, mientras que los dos amigos decidieron salir a tomar un poco de aire.

¿Cuándo regresa Natsu?..- Preguntó Brooklyn, una vez sentados en el borde de la fuente.

No estoy segura...supongo que más o menos a las cinco de la tarde...- Respondió la muchacha, echándole un vistazo a su reloj digital, que marcaba las doce en punto. –No creo que quieras almorzar aquí, con Sarah presente...¿O sí?

Sarah no me preocupa en lo más mínimo...Pero te agradecería si pudiéramos...- Sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rojas.

¿Si pudiéramos qué?.. –Dijo Saki con una sonrisa en el rostro.

No lo sé...quizá pasear por ahí...¿Qué te parece?...Yo invito. – Sonrió el muchacho, satisfecho, mientras que la joven sólo pudo bajar la cabeza para que éste no notara el rubor en sus mejillas.

Cla...claro...- Y volvió a mirarle a los ojos, con una sonrisa que lograba hacerlo entumecer hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

El joven la miró fijo; por un momento el tiempo se detuvo entre los dos.

Aquellos hermosos ojos que lo habían cautivado, aquella sonrisa..aquella piel...todo en Saki lo cautivaba como una abeja a su flor...como un poeta a su inspiración.

Se acercó aun más a ella, quien sólo podía resignarse a su mirada llena de cariño. Lo que sentía el joven; aquella atracción...aquella sensación de seguridad al lado de ella...era mutuo.

Saki cedió a sus pensamientos y se dejó guiar por el corazón. Brooklyn era tan especial...tan único...y el mero hecho de estar a su lado la hacía rebozar de alegría. Era imposible que se detuviera ahora; el deseo del uno se había apoderado del otro.

Dos aves los rodearon. El ruido de sus alas los hizo volver en sí; tomaron distancia nuevamente.

Lo...siento...- Susurró Brooklyn ruborizado.

No..no te preocupes...

Hubo un gran e incómodo silencio que pareció durar por siglos. Ambos permanecían distanciados y con la cabeza gacha, hasta que las aves que anteriormente habían llegado, se posaron una en el hombro de Brooklyn, la otra en el de Saki, y comenzaron a cantar.

Hola amiguita...- Dijo Saki al ave, la cual contestó con un leve canto. La muchacha sonrió.

El pelirrojo decidió ponerse de pie aun con el ave en su hombro, y le tendió la mano a su amiga.

¿Vamos?...- Saki no evitó volverse a sonrojar mientras tomaba la mano de su compañero, quien estaba extrañamente tranquilo, y se puso de pie.

¿A dónde iremos?...- Preguntó la muchacha.

A un lugar que de seguro te gustará. – Al oír estas palabras, la mente de Saki se llenó de preguntas. Sus mejillas permanecían coloradas a medida que se aproximaban a la salida. El estar caminando al lado de su amigo la hacía sentir tan feliz...tan cálida...

Pasaron por aquella hermosa entrada llena de plantas y flores, mirando el cielo a medida que daban cada paso; parecían ya una pareja; aún tomados de la mano...aun mirándose con cariño...y siempre sonriendo; como nunca antes habían hecho.

Salieron del orfanato. Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras, aun sin haberse dado cuenta de que estaban tomados de la mano, hasta que Saki se percató de golpe de ello, y soltó la cálida mano del joven, quién se sonrojó nuevamente.

Ehem...- Titubeó la muchacha, apenada, mirando hacia el suelo.

Discúlpame...otra vez...- Balbuceó Brooklyn, totalmente avergonzado


End file.
